Una extraña anécdota
by SoSee
Summary: El pozol, aquella bebida típica de Tabasco. Muy rica y refrescante. Shadow es nuevo en el lugar, así que sus amigas le explican algunas cosas.


**Una extraña anécdota**

_¡Hola hola! _

_Aquí su amiga, SoSee. Esta historia, muchos de ustedes ya la leyeron. La volví a subir por ciertas razones: 1- Hace poco recordé que la había escrito hac años... tiene una pésima redacción (Sin contar que así sigue siendo -.-) 2-La reescribí, corrigiendo cada error que encontré. Ahora quiero compartirla otra vez con ustedes ya sin errores (casi)._

_También he cambiado el título... Si... antes era: A Shadow le gusta...¡¿El Pozol!?_

_Otro detalle, es el lugar de la historia. Un municipio humilde del estado de Tabasco, México, llamado Teapa. ¡Ah...! ¡Arriba mi Teapita! ^^_

_Bueno, recuerden que en esta historia aparecen tres personajes que nadie conoce; son personajes creados por mí, la mayoría basados en mis amigos._

_**Annie: **Coneja blanca. Cabello castaño, ojos cafes, estatura 1m. (esta alta O.o) sus parpados son color rosa. Viste un vestido fugia con perlas negras en la cintura, botas negras y guantes con pulseras de perlas negras y fugias. Su temperamento suele ser muy poco común para muchos, pero también puede llegar a ser muy tierna y una genial amiga. Está enamorada de Shadow._

_**Karelly:** Es una eriza color naranja ,sus púas tienen una forma ondulada. Sus ojos son negros, estatura .85 m. Viste una blusa escotada con una falda y unas sandalias altas, tiene unos guantes blancos y usa una diadema roja. Su forma de ser es muy divertida, es un poco tímida, y es una amiga genial. Pero ten cuidado si no le caes bien..._

_**YO! (SoSee...): **Es una gatita negra, con algunas mechas color verde. Sus ojos son verdeagua, mide .88 m. Viste una playera blanca con un silver chibi enmedio (Kyaaa~ me la imaginé! *-*) unos pantalones de mezclilla y tennis rojos. Ella es agradable, divertida, ciertamente está un poco loca, pero siempre estará cuando la necesiten. Ella ama a Silver :3_

_Sin más que decir. ¡Enjoy it!_

Ubicación. Escuela Secundara.

SoSee y Annie, dos amigas que platicaban tranquilamente sobre cosas sin sentido, como era su costumbre.

-El techo da vueltas...- Decía SoSee.

-Yo veo que tú estás dando vueltas...- Respondió Annie.

SoSee estaba ciertamente girando mientras veía el techo de aquella aula. Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Annie.

-...-

La coneja se desconcertó.

-¡Tienes razón!- Se abalanzó hacia Annie y la abrazó.- Te quiero, loca.- Dijo con una carita de gatito(?).

-Yo también- Contestó.

-Me aburro... mucho...- Dijo Karelly entrando al lugar.

-Hola Kare, ¿que haciendo?- Dijo SoSee.

-Aburriéndome.- Dijo tirándose en el piso.

-Se nota...- Dijo Annie conteniéndo su risa.

-Todos nos aburrimos... Los maestros creen que por ser los últimos días no vendrán... Pero a nosotros aquí nos tienen, volviéndonos locos de aburrimiento.-Dijo la gata.

- Hmph... Oye Sos, ¿y Shadow?- Preguntó Annie

-Aahmmm…No se, solo sé que es un amargado.- Contesto Sosee.

-Pero es un amargado muy lindo...- Dijo sonrojada.

-Pues... si, es lindo. Pero para mí lo es más Silver ~

La coneja soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tienes suerte de que nadie te lo quiere quitar...

-Je, sip. Por eso me gusta.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. De pronto escucharon la canción "Sonic Heroes".

-Sosee creo que tu... muñeca suena...- Al decir ésto, Annie señalaba graciosamente hacia el reloj comunicador que la chica tiene en su muñeca izquierda.

-Oh, cierto...-Apretó un botón.- Es Shadow…- Hubo un largo silencio en el que Sosee no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con una mirada cuestionante, hasta que por fin pudo suspirar y decir - ¡Bruja!-

-¡Oye!– Annie empezó a gritar, señal de que lo que su amiga le había dicho no le había agradado.

Sosee hizó una expersión de "Lo siento" y se dirigió a hablar.

-Moshi moshi.

-…Hola, ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Desde cuando te interesa dónde estoy?

-Tengo mis razones, no te emociones...

-Baka... Estoy en la escuela... ¿Recuerdas?

-mmm... Supongo que estás con Annie.

-Eso no te interesa...

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Si no te conociera, diría que te gustaa...

-Déjame en paz.- Colgó.

-¿Oye que te- El sonido agudo de que la llamada había terminado la hizo callar.

-¿Te colgó?- Dijo Annie.

-Si... Creo que vendrá.

-¿Enserio?- La coneja se emocionó. -¡Que milagro! Vendrá a verme.- Se sonrojó.

-¿A qué viene el faker?- Preguntó Karelly.

-Yo supongo que sólo viene a molest...-La chica dejó salir un grito ensordecedor, al darse cuenta de que un androide negro apareció justo enfrente de ella. Shadow había utilizado el chaos control para llegar-¡Ya te dije que no te aparezcas así! Me asustas, Shadow. – Sobra decir que era de él de quien se trataba.

-No es mi problema, tú te asustas muy fácilmente- Contesto con su típica seriedad.

-Hola Shadow ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Annie

-Vine a ver que había de bueno por acá. Ese fastidioso erizo azul no ha dejado de molestar- Le decía a Annie mientras miraba de reojo a Sosee.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo la gata.

-Nada.

-Que raro que teniendo libre el día quieras venir a éste reclusorio.-Comentó Karelly, quién seguía en el piso.- Además el calor está insoportable.

-Que mas da… veamos qué hay de nuevo por aquí- Entonces shadow miro para todos los rincones del salón de 2º año, y luego se sentó en una silla con una actitud pensativa.

-¿A eso viniste?- Dijo la eriza.

-Déjame en paz...-Shadow empezaba a enfurecerse.

Annie miraba a Shadow con esa carita de admiración con la que siempre lo hacía.

-¡Por lo menos yo no soy tan amargada!-Gritó Karelly

–¿Quién es el amargado?-Dijo Shadow.

Annie empezó a preocuparse por la situación y decidió interrumpir.- Oigan, ¿Quieren pozol? Yo quiero pozol, el pozol quita el calor y yo tengo calor... ¿Ustedes no tienen calor?

-... Pozol...- Dijo Sosee con cara de hambre.

-¿pozol? ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Shadow extrañado

-Una bebida muy rica que quita la sed ¿No la has probado?- Cuestionó Kare.

-¿Por qué crees que pregunto?-Shadow, sarcásticamente.

–¿quieres probarla, Shadi? - Dijo Annie.

-Si, ahora-

-Que carácter... ya cásate... - Exclamó Karelly.

-Shad, si quieres ve a comprarlo. Yo lo prepararé-Dijo Annie, sonriendo.

-Está bien, ¡Control Caos!-

-Sele...- Dijo Annie

-¿Que pasó?-

-Dime algo: ¿Sabe a dónde va?- Pregunto Annie

-Etto… algo me dice que no, ese Baka. Bueno, esperemos que no se pierda. Otra vez...

* * *

Ubicación: Algún lugar de Teapa...

Shadow se encontraba vagando sin tener conocimiento alguno del aspecto de aquella curiosa bebida, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, mirando hacia los lados.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué no me explicaron antes lo que era eso?- Pensó mientras se detenía frente a un centro comercial.

-Le llamaré a alguien.- Secundando ésto, empezó a teclear en su reloj comunicador.

* * *

Regresando a la escuela las tres amigas; Karelly, Annie y Selene, se encontraban terriblemente aburridas, no había nada que hacer, nadie a quien molestar, hasta extrañaban tener clases, ya que como eran los últimos días de clases, muchos profesores ya no les daban clases, eso hacía del día algo demasiado aburrido y tedioso para su gusto.

-I'm boring…-Mientras Selene decía lo anterior daba un gran y largo suspiro. –Me too- contestó Karelly

De nuevo aquel sonido interrumpió su tedio...

-Sosee,

-¡Moshi moshi!-

-Aaaa… Hola, creo,-Dijo Shadow

-Errr ¿Shadow?, ¿Que pashó? -

-¿Cómo es el pozol? Es que no lo he encontrado…-

-Aaghh- Sosee hizo un gesto de fastidio, el cual acompaño con un leve golpe en la frente –Bakka, pregunta en cualquier lugar. Todos saben que es. Bye.- Colgó.

-Hmph. Si, fué de gran ayuda hablarle. Seguiré buscando.- Shadow siguió caminando, con rumbo hacia aquel centro comercial. Con la esperanza de saber lo que aquella bebida era con solo verla. De todos modos, sabia que era mejor preguntar, aunque su orgullo no dejaba que el pidiera ayuda a alguien mas, menos un desconocido.

Caminó y caminó, entró a un pasillo lleno de bebidas. Observó todas buscando aquel extraño nombre. Se cansó de buscar y agarró el primer sobrecito que vió, con un polvo café. -Este debe ser, yo lo sé...- Se encaminó a pagar, sin notar lo que decía en el objeto.

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela...

¡Aahh! ¡Ya quiero ir a casa!-Decia Sosee con un leve berrinche.

-No eres la única...- contesto Annie -Por cierto hace rato te llamo Shadow verdad, ¿Para qué te llamo?.

-Ah, es que no sabe que es el pozol y llamo para pregunta- Como la vez anterior, Sosee grito a causa de la inesperada aparición de Shadow.

-Miedosa…- Dijo Shadow en un tono frío, propio de él.

-Baka,-Lo miró con desprecio.-¿Y qué? ¿Lo trajiste?

-si, aquí esta.- Dijo con el sobre en la mano.

-Este...- Dijo Annie desconcertada.

Karelly, quien hasta el momento seguía en el piso, dió un parón para carcajearse.- ¡Eso es pozol! Jajajaja.- Reía y reía...

-Claro, pozol...- Dijo Sosee con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿Quién dijo que haría esta cosa?

-S-Si... Yo lo preparo...- Dijo Annie nerviosa.

La coneja se dirijió a una jarra con agua (Es un misterio el lugar de donde la sacó.) Y empezó a prepararlo.

-Ahm... Shadow, sabes que lo que trajiste es avena no pozol ¿verdad?- Dijo Sosee.

El androide un tanto nervioso se rascó la cabeza.-Ah, si... pero no encontré pozol en aquella tienda...

La eriza aún no paraba de reir. Aumentaban más y más sus carcajadads. Al grado que de sentada en una silla pasó al piso, agarrándose el estómago que le dolia de tanto reir.

–Kare ¿no crees que es mejor calmarse un poco..?-Le dijo Sosee, preocupada.

-No no, jajajaja, no creo, jajaja, ¡es avena!, jajaja.-

-Listo. Toma tu avena Shadow. Digo, pozol...– Dijo Annie mientras estiraba su mano con un vaso en ella, hacia su amigo.

-Oye, dile que es avena. Él lo sabe...– Dijo Sosee.

-Ya sé... Pero el queria pozol...- Contestó la coneja.

-En fin, quiero avena...- Se volteó hacia la jarra que habían dejado en uno de los mesabancos.

Las dos amigas boquiabiertas miraron la jarra vacía. A un costado de Shadow, quién se encontraba en el frío suelo durmiendo...

-Se la acabó...-Dijo la gata.

-Y ni un poquito nos dejó...- Contestó Annie.

-¡SHADOW!- Ambas gritaron.

Los ronquidos se escuchaban por todo el salón. Así como la exagerada risa de aquella eriza...

**FIN :D**

* * *

_Jajaja, si, eso fué todo. _

_Realmente la historia no termina ahí... Debe de haber otra en la que realmente se vuelve adicto al pozol... Pero bueno, ya será en otra ocasion. _

_Por ahora les dejó esto. Y aun tengo que seguir con mis otras historias incompletas y nada interesantes... _

_¡Yo soy felih, yo soy felih! _

_¡Los quiero! Mis... lectores... que creo que tengo e.e _

_Jajaja._

_¡Chaos... Controoool! _


End file.
